1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous liquid treatment of a long cloth soaked with a prescribed treating solution for a continuous wet-heat treatment comprising a treating solution soaking tank for facilitating exchange of the treating solution to be applied to the cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In subjecting a long cloth produced commercially to continuous treatments such as pretreatment and dyeing, it has been a common practice to soak the cloth with a treating solution (for instance, in a caustic alkali solution in pretreatment and a dye solution in dyeing) in a continuous manner with the use of a treating solution soaking tank in a treating solution soaking step and to subject the resultant cloth to continuous wet-heat treatment with the use of a steamer in a wet-heat treating step.
In such a continuous treatment of a long cloth, it is frequently required to exchange the treating solution for achieving different kinds of treatment or different colors in the course of the treatment of a prescribed length of the cloth. To speak practically, for instance, it is often required to change color for every prescribed length of the cloth during the dyeing treatment of a long cloth. However, for dyeing with different colors, it has been necessary for the conventional processes to interrupt the transportation of the cloth through the treating solution soaking tank and the steamer as well as the supply of wet-heat in the steamer for cleansing the interior of the treating solution soaking tank every time in changing the dye solution in the treating solution soaking tank and to resume the transportation of the cloth again after the dye solution is exchanged. Accordingly, there occur such drawbacks that the productivity is decreased due to the interruption of the treatment and further that no uniform dyeing can be achieved all over the cloth due to the fluctuation of the wet-heat treating condition in the steamer.